Unidad Latin Hetalia:  Mexico
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: Latin Hetalia unit MEXICO manual de usuario. En español.
1. Chapter 1

**I WISH I DID OWN AN HETALIA UNIT...**

Based in lollidictator´s manuals and Latin Hetalia manuals, someone had to make a Mexico manual. **EN ESPAÑOL**

**He reescrito y reestructurado este fic. Desde el cap. 1, se ha añadido información sobre su modo latin lover y se ha añadido su relación con las unidades RUSIA, PRUSSIA, ESPAÑA, ALEMANIA, ESCOCIA E IRLANDA**

**..**

**

* * *

**

**MEXICO (JUAN PEDRO SANTIAGO CUAHUTEMOC OSWALDO MICTLAN MARIA DE LA CONCEPCIÓN SÁNCHEZ DE LA TORRE Y GARCIA DE VELASCO LÓPEZ HERNÁNDEZ) : Manual de usuario.**

**.  
**

**¡FELICIDADES! **Has adquirido la unidad Hetalia Latin Powers " JUAN PEDRO SANTIAGO CUAHUTEMOC OSWALDO MICTLAN MARIA DE LA CONCEPCIÓN SÁNCHEZ DE LA TORRE Y GARCIA DE VELASCO LÓPEZ HERNÁNDEZ . Para asegurar que disfrutes de tu nueva unidad con todo su potencial y para evitar dolorosos encuentros inesperados y cercanos con la muerte (o peores situaciones) te proveemos con este manual y te recomendamos leerlo antes poner en funcionamiento tu unidad.

.

Nombre: JUAN PEDRO SANTIAGO CUAHUTEMOC OSWALDO MICTLAN MARIA DE LA CONCEPCIÓN SÁNCHEZ DE LA TORRE Y GARCIA DE VELASCO LÓPEZ HERNÁNDEZ (De ahora en adelante referido solamente como " MEXICO") .responde a "México" , "Estados Unidos Mexicanos", "Mex", "Furia Azteca" , "Guey" y muy agresivamente a "Cabrón" y "Frijolero" ademas de a su nombre completo.

Edad: 20 años

Lugar de Manufactura: Ciudad de México, México

Estatura: 177 cm

Peso: N/A complexión mediana.

Largo: Es un latino después de todo, nada que temer al respecto y todo que disfrutar.

.

**Tu unidad MEXICO viene con los siguientes accesorios:**

**.  
**

Un (1) uniforme militar.

Dos (2) botellas de chile en polvo.

Un par (1) de pantalones de mezclilla y una (1) playera de la selección mexicana de fútbol.

Un (1) traje de mariachi y aleatoriamente un (1) violín o (1) trompeta.

Cinco (5) botellas de tequila.

Seis (6) botellas de cerveza mexicana.

.

**Programación **

.

Tu unidad MÉXICO está equipada con las siguientes habilidades básicas y la capacidad especial de "adaptabilidad" única entre las unidades hetalia, la cual le permite adaptarse a cualquier ambiente, situación y cultura sin importar en que país se encuentre:

.

Atleta: Esta unidad se encuentra a la par con las otras unidades latinas cuando se trata de ritmo, pasos de baile y amor por el fútbol, es uno del trío futbolero junto con las unidades Brasil y Argentina (A veces lograra ganarle a Brasil pero muy probablemente perderá contra Argentina) también esta muy capacitado para deportes individuales como Boxeo y Tai-kuan-do pero apesta cuando se trata de deportes o trabajo de equipo (de cualquier tipo).

Traficante y Doble agente: Necesitas conseguir o deseas deshacerte de algo? Tal vez irrumpir o allanar un lugar? No hay problema , esta unidad es un experto en esto, puede conseguir absolutamente lo que sea, ya sean objetos o información sin importar que tan ilegales y extraños sean, también es sorprendentemente bueno en fingir ser una buena persona con buenas intenciones (Y de una forma muy retorcida eso es lo que el cree, por lo que nunca sentirá culpa y además no le importan las leyes) , puede pasar a través de cualquier sistema de seguridad y puedes esperar obtener buenos ingresos si no te importa el infringir algunas leyes, no te preocupes por conseguirle armas, es perfectamente capaz de conseguirlas el solo.

Ingeniero y arregla todo: Es muy buen inventor aunque algo flojo, tiene una afinidad especial con las maquinas y la tecnología de cualquier tipo y época que le permite reparar lo que sea de forma rápida, económica e ingeniosa, a veces solo con un "golpe técnico" por lo que puedes conseguirle empleo de cualquier cosa pero no esperes que sea ordenado o meticuloso.

Chef: hambriento? la comida mexicana es un patrimonio de la humanidad y tu unidad México es un cocinero de clase mundial, cocinara lo que le pidas y te aseguramos que será delicioso, advertimos que le gustan las cosas picantes e irremediablemente se reirá y burlara de cualquiera que no tolere los chiles pero no los usara en la comida si se le pide amablemente o la hará aun mas picante si lo critican o no se lo piden amablemente.

NOTA: Músico – Tu unidad MÉXICO también es un músico competente, por lo que también puedes conseguirle empleos en este ámbito, sobre todo si se trata de mariachi, además si te sientes deprimido/a o romántico/a puedes pedirle que te de serenata (Esta función viene incluida en su modo _latin lover_).

.

**Como desempacar su unidad MEXICO**

.

MEXICO es un comodín impredecible y generalmente se detiene analizar las situaciones para ver como lo pueden beneficiar pero uno nunca sabe. Te instamos a tomar precaución extrema al desempacar y reprogramar tu unidad para evitar heridas desafortunadas, por lo que hemos compilado una lista de métodos para desempacar y activar tu unidad.

1. Pon el himno nacional mexicano, mariachis ó música latina a todo volumen; El despertara alegremente, saldrá de la caja y te pedirá bailar con el para después bailar contigo sin importar cual haya sido tu respuesta.

2. Acerca un plato de comida mexicana recién preparada a la caja, el saldrá tranquilamente y podrás reprogramarlo mientras come. Asegurate de que es verdadera comida mexicana y no tex-mex o cualquier cosa inventada o servida en USA pues eso lo pondrá en un frenesí destructivo.

3. Has que una unidad ALFRED F. JONES, USA o MATTEW WILLIAMS, CANADA grite "Oye frijolero!" o algo del estilo cerca de la caja. México destrozara la caja al salir mientras grita obscenidades e intenta destruir todo lo que este cerca, por suerte habrá una unidad ALFRED F. JONES o MATTEW WILLIAMS para detenerlo, puedes intentar usar este método por tu cuenta pero nosotros no tomamos responsabilidad por daños, tortura, lesiones, muertes o cualquier cosa que suceda.

4. Pon un partido de fútbol en la televisión con suficiente volumen para que se escuche hasta la calle, que es donde deberías estar para evitar lesiones provocadas por la caja explotando mientras México se libera y corre para ver el partido y tomar cerveza.

.

**Reprogramación**

.

Después de desempacar tu unidad puedes reprogramarlo en alguno de los siguientes modos.

.

_Corrupto (predeterminado)_

_Amigable y ameno (predeterminado)_

_Borracho_

_Latin Lover _

_Guerrillero / revolucionario_ /_ independentista_

_Prehispánico (bloqueado)_

_Porfiriato (bloqueado)_

_.  
_

MEXICO viene en modo _Amigable y ameno _de forma estándar a la vez que en modo_ Corrupto , _el cual ni siquiera sabemos si es posible desactivar/eliminar. Estos modos entrañan que tendrás un gran compañero para divertirte, festejar salvajemente y causar desorden o simplemente para pasártela bien al mismo tiempo que podrás moverte a través de cualquier sistema burocrático, aunque si tu país esta por encima de 6.5 en la escala global de percepción de confianza tu unidad podría sufrir de shock cultural en cuyo caso deberás intentar enseñarle como funcionan las cosas legalmente o correr el riesgo de que corrompa tu localidad.

_Borracho:_ es a la vez un modo sencillo y difícil de obtener, solo necesitas darle tantas bebidas alcohólicas como sea necesario, lo cual es fácil, la parte difícil es conseguir suficiente alcohol pues esta unidad tiene una enorme tolerancia a cualquier sustancia, incluidas las bebidas alcohólicas debido a sus hábitos de tomar licor extremos. Este modo puede inicializar otros modos al mismo tiempo, si esto sucede las unidades RUSIA, ESCOCIA y/o IRLANDA serán las únicas capaces de calmarlo mientras que la unidad USA o cualquier otra unidad Latina se le unirán en una fiesta alocada.

_Latin Lover _MEXICO es la única unidad latina que no tiene este modo activado de forma predeterminada, pero una vez entra en el comprobaras que es tan dulce, dedicado y apasionado como cualquier latino. Puede entrar en este modo aleatoriamente mientras esta en modo _Borracho_, preguntándole " que significa latin lover?" o simplemente tomando la iniciativa. En este modo MÉXICO será cariñoso y considerado (mientras no afecte sus intereses y a veces aun cuando los afecte), tendera a dar serenatas y cocinar aun mas postres, te pedirá a ti o a su pareja salir a bailar y hará lo que sea (golpizas, asesinatos, inserción de falsa evidencia, etc incluidos) para que te sientas bien y estes feliz.

_Guerrillero_ es un modo algo peligroso pero normal para MEXICO, solo necesita ser provocado, retado a hacer algo, ofendido o _Borracho; _gracias a sus habilidades Traficante y Doble agente e Ingeniero y arregla todo podría ser un mercenario exitoso si logras conseguirle un trabajo en ese negocio, sobresaldrá en tácticas de guerrillas urbanas o rurales, sabotaje, abastecimiento y logística, explosivos, etc aunque será realmente malo en combates directos. Para sacarlo de este modo consigue a una unidad

ALFRED F. JONES (USA) o MATTEW WILLIAMS (CANADA) y lo obligaran a comportarse, eso, o simplemente dile que no sacara ninguna ganancia y saldrá de este modo mientras se queja sobre la situación económica. Este modo también es conocido como _revolucionario_ /_ independentista _siendo la única diferencia la ropa que usa.

NOTA: Para reforzar o desactivar cualquiera de lo modos mencionados arriba alternativamente puedes decir su nombre completo en tono serio y de reproche y amenazarlo con decírselo a otros unidades.

_Prehispánico: _modo bloqueado y con buenas razones, en este modo su sangre prehispánica (principalmente Azteca y Maya) le hará recordar los días de gloria precolombina, si el lado azteca esta activado peleara con todos para obtener prisioneros de guerra y posteriormente arrancarles el corazón del pecho mientras aun late o simplemente los matara si los considera indignos del ritual o a cualquiera que lo haya menospreciado/abusado en el pasado. Si el lado Maya es el activo se volverá un genio matemático con una obsesión por el ocultismo y podra predecir cualquier cosa mientras sean malas noticias e intentara invocar cosas del inframundo/mictlan/xibalba/etc pues el modo _Prehispánico _lo hace aun más propenso a la nigromancia. Para sacarlo de este modo consigue a una unidad ESPAÑA ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO en modo _conquistador _de forma inmediata y ambos pelearan hasta la muerte (no nos responsabilizamos), o puedes intentar inmovilizarlo y recordarle que estamos en tiempos modernos.

El último modo es el _Porfiriato_. Tambien bloqueado, en este modo MEXICO es tan fuerte como la unidad USA, ALFRED F. JONES y es un bastardo magnifico completamente eficiente, rudo, cruel, inmisericorde y sin un ápice de piedad., es un excelente administrador que personifica el alineamiento "legal maligno" en todos los sentidos y puede tomar fácilmente el control de compañías, partidos políticos, etc. En este modo hablara de forma calmada y amable pero fríamente a diferencia de su escándalo usual y no aceptara órdenes de nadie en ningún contexto. No estamos del todo seguros como entra en este modo pero afortunadamente no es tan fácil, sin embargo sabemos que comienza al entrar en modo _Guerrillero / revolucionario _y los lleva a extremos. Para sacarlo de este modo debe entrar nuevamente en modo _Guerrillero / revolucionario _y entrar en contacto con otras unidades en sus modos de 2º guerra mundial.

.

**Relaciones con Otras Unidades:**

.

MEXICO se llevara bien inmediatamente con todas las unidades a excepción de USA, ALFRED F. JONES, sin embargo generalmente pretenderá que le cae bien en dado caso de que esa amistad le beneficie en el futuro. Toma en consideración que MEXICO no confía en nadie, ni siquiera en si mismo y tiende a tomar las cosas de forma personal, si es traicionado o maltratado mantendrá el rencor por siempre o hasta que la ofensa haya sido reparada con una disculpa y un regalo (excepto por USA, ALFRED F. JONES, ESPAÑA, ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO, y posiblemente FRANCIA, FRANCIS BONNEFOY).

.

USA: ALFRED F. JONES entorpecerá o impedirá las acciones de MEXICO y abusara de el (intencionalmente o no), espera que la unidad USA llame o visite de forma inesperada para que MEXICO lo ayude en lo que se le ocurra, ambos se convertirán en mejores amigos que en realidad no son amigos y al final tendrán una relación de negocios/odio/amor como ninguna otra mientras dependen el uno del otro mucho mas de lo que se dan cuenta o están dispuestos admitir y si los dejas juntos mientras están borrachos cosas pueden suceder. No nos hacemos responsables de lo que ocurra cuando se les quite la borrachera.

CANADA: a MEXICO le agrada esta pacifica unidad y notara y recordara la existencia de MATTEW WILLIAMS, se harán amigos inmediatamente pero probablemente esta amistad sea arruinada por cualquier unidad USA en las cercanías o por CANADA mismo maltratando a MEXICO (aunque sea accidental), si logras mantener a las unidades USA alejadas la amistad y relación entre estas unidades podra llegar lejos.

FRANCIA: FRANCIS BONNEFOIS estará encantado con MEXICO por sus razones usuales pero no le importara mucho de otra forma mientras que a MEXICO secretamente le gusta un poco, si ambos llegan a pelear MEXICO ganara pero a la larga perderá, lo cual puede llevar a situaciones donde obtengas ventaja al encerrarlos en un cuarto con camaras y un buen sistema de video.

ESPAÑA: ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO, nada de que preocuparse si estas 2 unidades entran en contacto a menos que estén en modo prehispánico y conquistador respectivamente (en los cuales intentaran matarse entre si), se evitaran mutuamente y si se ven forzados a interactuar pretenderán que se caen bien en la forma mas hipócrita posible.

RUSIA: A MEXICO le gusta IVAN BRAGINSKI pero no lo dice en voz alta en presencia de unidades a las que les desagrada, si RUSIA le hace su famosa pregunta MEXICO responderá que si y las cosas seguirán todo el camino hasta los extremos a menos o hasta que USA interfiera, USA entonces procederá a llevarse a MEXICO consigo para regañarlo/abusar de el , el mismo.

ALEMANIA:  LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT, exactamente igual que con la unidad RUSIA, MÉXICO admira a la unidad ALEMANIA, sin embargo tomara algún tiempo para que entablen amistad y posteriormente una relación mas profunda, a MEXICO no le importa mucho la unidad ITALIA pero se sentirá ignorado y desplazado a menos que la unidad ITALIA ya se haya emparejado con otra unidad diferente. Secretamente ambos son unos sádicos, y si quieres que lleven las cosas a extremos (y realmente decimos EXTREMOS) el primer paso es encerrarlos en la misma habitación junto con tanta cerveza como puedas comprar además de objetos tales como sus uniformes militares, fuetes/látigos, cuerdas, cadenas, etc. Sugerimos dejar montado un sistema de cámaras.

PRUSIA: GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, exactamente igual que con las unidades RUSIA y ALEMANIA, como nota si a las unidades MEXICO, ALEMANIA Y PRUSIA se les deja encerradas y aisladas junto con mucha (y realmente decimos MUCHA) cerveza es muy posible que el duo se vuelva trio.

Nota: A la unidad MEXICO no le importará si las unidades ALEMANIA y PRUSIA se encuentran en sus modos _nazi / 2º guerra mundial_ e incluso le agradaran mas, en caso de ser dejado con ellos al cabo de poco tiempo (15 min.) entrara en su modo _Portfirato, _cosa que solo la unidad USA puede cambiar o si no se encontraba en este modo existe la posibilidad de que entre directamente en modo_ maniaco/dañado_.

Nota 2: Cuando se trata de cerveza a la unidad MEXICO le gusta salir con las unidades del equipo Alemania (ALEMANIA y PRUSIA) , pero si se trata de licor su primera opción siempre serán las unidades RUSIA, ESCOCIA e IRLANDA pero si no encuentra a ninguna tampoco le incomodara incluir a su propietario, otras unidades latinas o tomar solo.

IRLANDA y ESCOCIA: Respecto a estas unidades MEXICO siente especial afinidad, inmediatamente se harán amigos y compañeros de parranda.

OTRAS UNIDADES LATINAS: MEXICO reconocerá a las otras unidades latinoamericanas (y a la unidad FILIPINAS) como familia y desarrollara una rivalidad futbolera con Brasil y Argentina, si los pones en modo borracho después de un partido de fútbol podría convertirse en un trío, y si te ven se volverá un cuarteto/orgía.

.

**Limpieza**

**.  
**

MEXICO es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse a si mismo y no le importara si te bañas con el e incluso el podría tomar la iniciativa posteriormente pero no esperes que la primera vez el se te una en esta actividad si tu no lo propones (a pesar de todo es muy respetuoso, sobre todo con las mujeres).

.

**Alimentación**

.

MEXICO como ya se menciono es un gran cocinero y te garantizamos que amaras lo que te prepare. Como dato adicional esta unidad tiene el estomago mas fuerte de entre todas las unidades y puede digerir lo que sea mientras sea remotamente comestible, es probablemente la única unidad (o ser vivo) capas de sobrevivir a la comida preparada por la unidad UK, ARTHUR KIRKLAND, pero mejor no te arriesgues.

.

**Descanso**

.

Tu unidad dormirá en patrones extraños de sueño, podrá pasar días de fiesta o tomar muchas siestas, pero de cualquier manera NO es una persona madrugadora, así que no lo despiertes a menos que sea cuestión de vida o muerte pues podría entrar directamente en cualquier modo, incluso los bloqueados.

.

**Preguntas frecuentes**

**.  
**

P: MI UNIDAD DESAPARECIO!

R: No te preocupes, posiblemente solo esta tomando y celebrando algo en algún lado, buscalo en el bar/Pub/Taverna/Antro/Pulcata mas cercanos, si no lo encuentras en estos intenta en el cementerio local. No puedes evitar que esta unidad salga de parranda, pero si le pides que te lleve o que por lo menos te avise lo hará la próxima vez que salga.

P: Mi unidad sigue preparando comida muy picante!

R: Dile que eres un llorón y que no puedes compararte con su sorprendente estomago de hierro, el se reirá de ti pero dejara de añadir tanto chile a la comida, o puedes sobornarlo con tequila.

P: Mi unidad pone banderas mexicanas por todos lados y no deja de gritar VIVA MEXICO!

R: Probablemente es Septiembre, lo que significa que esta celebrando la independencia de México, prepárate para una gran fiesta los días 15 y 16 y un gran resaca el 17, terminara después de eso

P: Un esqueleto que viste un elegante vestido victoriano y sombrero sigue apareciendo en mi casa y creo que esta se ha vuelto embrujada desde que adquirí mi unidad MEXICO!

R: El esqueleto es "La catrina", la personificación misma de la muerte (la única verdadera y mejor amiga de MEXICO) pero no te preocupes, solo esta visitando a tu unidad, MEXICO es un nigromante de alto nivel, lo cual explica los fantasmas, espíritus y poltergeists, puedes pedirle que llame a tus seres queridos del mas allá o sobornarlo con tequila para que no lo haga.

.

**Solución de Problemas **

Problema: Tu unidad lanza carcajadas maniacas o no esta siendo ruidoso, ni se ha emborrachado ni esta alegre y tiene una mirada homicida.

Solución: Felicitaciones? Has desbloqueado el modo "_Maniaco/Dañado"_

Algo sucedió para llevarlo a extremos y sus modos _guerrillero, prehispánico y porfiriato_ se han mezclado (este no es un error de programación, creemos que de hecho esta es su verdadera personalidad) y los modos predeterminados y _latin lover_ se han desactivado, parece homicida porque probablemente este planeando asesinar a todo el que este en las cercanías y dominar el mundo, en este modo es probable que entable una relación personal con Postal ALFRED F. JONES (USA en modo 2º guerra mundial) para poder matarlo , con IVAN BRAGINSKI o cualquier otra unidad en modos de guerra (aunque al final intentara asesinarlos, excepto por la unidad RUSIA, ALEMANIA, PRUSSIA y ESCOCIA e IRLANDA) ponlo en modo borracho inmediatamente e intenta que entre en modo _latin lover_. Es la única forma más o menos segura de sacarlo de este modo y retomar la programación normal.

.

**Notas Finales.**

Con suficiente cuidado, cariño y paciencia encontraras que la unidad MEXICO " JUAN PEDRO SANTIAGO CUAHUTEMOC OSWALDO MICTLAN MARIA DE LA CONCEPCIÓN SÁNCHEZ DE LA TORRE Y GARCIA DE VELASCO LÓPEZ HERNANDEZ será un maravilloso compañero! La garantía de por vida, y si tiene cualquier problema que Servicio al Cliente no puede ayudarle, solo mándelo de regreso con una lista de los problemas. ¡Buena suerte con su unidad!


	2. Chapter 2

**Como dije he reestructurado este fic, en este capitulo encontraran las relaciones de la unidad MEXICO con los países de otros continentes.**

**.  
**

* * *

**MEXICO (JUAN PEDRO SANTIAGO CUAHUTEMOC OSWALDO MICTLAN MARIA DE LA CONCEPCIÓN SÁNCHEZ DE LA TORRE Y GARCIA DE VELASCO LÓPEZ HERNÁNDEZ) : Manual de usuario 2.**

**.  
**

Para asegurarnos de que la unidad Hetalia Latin Powers **MEXICO**, " JUAN PEDRO SANTIAGO CUAHUTEMOC OSWALDO MICTLAN MARIA DE LA CONCEPCIÓN SÁNCHEZ DE LA TORRE Y GARCIA DE VELASCO LÓPEZ HERNÁNDEZ opere correctamente hemos decidido ampliar el manual de usuario para responder a las dudas e inquietudes de nuestros clientes respecto a su manejo.

.

**RELACIONES CON UNIDADES ASIATICAS:**

.

Al igual que con otras unidades MEXICO será inmediatamente amigable aunque un poco reticente y desconfiado (sobre todo con la unidad CHINA) mientras que las unidades asiáticas consideran a la unidad MEXICO como alguien extraño, agresivo y extremadamente directo y sincero, además su capacidad como nigromante y su relación con la muertes y con los muertos les causa cierto miedo y aversión, sin embargo la alegría de la unidad MEXICO podrá aliviar tensiones y generar amistades.

.

CHINA: la unidad MEXICO es recelosa de la unidad Yao Wang, CHINA y teme por sus intereses personales pero será amistoso e intentara establecer algún acuerdo.

JAPON: Kiku Honda es una unidad apreciada por MEXICO y viceversa a pesar de que sus personalidades son diametralmente opuestas, ambas unidades entablaran amistad sin problema aunque la unidad MEXICO a veces llegue a asustar a la unidad JAPON, quien se maravillara con las coloridas y alegres costumbres del mexicano; también el hecho de que MEXICO disfrute del anime y los videojuegos ayudara en esta relación y MEXICO permitirá que JAPON le ponga cosplays.

COREA: MEXICOse llevara bien inmediatamente con la unidad COREA, YONG-SOO dado que los dos son ruidosos , muy animados al punto de la hiperactividad y estan locos, la interacción entre estos dos llevara tarde o temprano a los tacos de kinchi y otras comidas bizarras.

FILIPINAS: MEXICO considera a la unidad FILIPINAS como un primo pequeño y lejado pero familia a fin de cuentas y actuara acordemente.

.

**RELACIONES CON UNIDADES AFRICANAS Y DE OCEANIA:**

MEXICOno tiene ninguna disposición especial sobre estas unidades aunque considera interesantes a las unidades EGIPTO Y SOMALIA.

.

**DUDAS SOBRE LA UNIDAD MEXICO**

**.  
**

Debido a algunas preguntas hemos decidido añadir esta sección, así mismo incluiremos la pregunta original.

.

**CONSECUENCIAS DE QUE LA UNIDAD MEXICO "FESTEJE" CON OTRAS UNIDADES.**

**.  
**

P: Que pasaría si mi unidad México se lleva de parranda a la unidad Nihon (Japón)?

La unidad MEXICO gusta de festejar con cualquiera y por cualquier motivo e intentara convencer a todas las otras unidades (y no unidades) presentes para que se unan al festejo (Todas las unidades latinas comparten esta característica, excepto la unidad CHILE), sin embargo un gran número de unidades no están preparadas para esto, sobre todo si involucra alcohol, por lo que sugerimos evite que las unidades mas sensibles acepten esta oferta o que al menos funjan como conductores designados y niñeras de las otras unidades que seguro entraran en sus respectivos modos _borracho._

P: Mi unidad México no me deja dormir por que siempre hace parrandas con la unidad Rusia, unidad Nihon (que no estaba tan seguro de irse de parranda con ellos pero lo obligaron) y las unidades latinas que hago para volver a dormir de nuevo en mi vida?

Normalmente no habría mucho problema con la unidad RUSIA, sin embargo lo mas probable es que la unidad JAPON se encuentre en estado de shock al encontrarse entre estas 2 unidades, te sugerimos intentar salvarlo o podría terminar con un severo trauma o terminar en alguno de sus modos bloqueados. (lo cual sugerimos de igual forma para cualquier unidad tranquila y pacifica). Lamentablemente no hay mucho que hacer respecto a los patrones de sueño de la unidad MEXICO, aunque puedes pedirle que llegue temprano o que se vaya toda la noche y no vuelva hasta el día siguiente para que al menos puedas dormir, o en dado caso siempre te le puedes unir.

.

**CAPACIDADES DEL SISTEMA DIGESTIVO DE LA UNIDAD MEXICO**

**.  
**

P: Mi unidad México se junto un día con la unidad USA Alfred F. Jones y por comer una hamburguesa se ha enfermado del estomago?

Esto es una flagrante mentira que tu unidad te ha informado, su sistema digestivo puede procesar sin problemas la comida de la unidad USA no importa que tan horrible e insalubre sea, lo mas probable es que no haya comido solo 1 hamburguesa sino entrado en una competencia para ver quien comía mas (y lo mas probable es que o haya ganado o haya estado muy cerca de ganar). En cualquier caso dale una de las botellas de chile en polvo que vienen incluidas en la compra de tu unidad así como una botella de tequila (también incluidas) y tu unidad MEXICO preparará aun extraña poción que le devolverá la salud (dicha poción es conocida como "levanta muertos", "cura crudas" , bomba", etc) y que también sirve para quitar los efectos de las borracheras aunque solo para las de la unidad MEXICO pues podría provocarle una gastritis a cualquier otro ser vivo y levantar de la tumba a los muertos (como uno de sus nombres lo indica).

.

**RELACIONDE LA UNIDAD MEXICO CON LA MUERTE**

.

P: Mi unidad MEXICO parece ser suicida y/u omnicida (en lugar de querer matar a 1 o pocas personas como un homicida cualquiera parece querer destruir todo el universo) y a veces realiza acciones muy peligrosas y algo macabras.

S: No es que sea suicida, es solo que la unidad MEXICO no tiene ni el más mínimo miedo a la muerte, de hecho la muerte es su mejor amiga y de cierta forma la ansia, no le importa morir ni que los demás mueran (aunque se entristecería si otras unidades que considera amigas murieran…. Tal vez. Pero seguramente se emborracharía) y por otra parte no es que en realidad quiera destruir el mundo, es solo que no le importa.

.

**SUGERENCIAS AL USUARIO**

-Sobórnalo con tequila.


	3. Chapter 3

**Si tienen mas preguntas pueden ponerlas en un review y las añadire en esta pagina**.

* * *

.

**MEXICO (JUAN PEDRO SANTIAGO CUAHUTEMOC OSWALDO MICTLAN MARIA DE LA CONCEPCIÓN SÁNCHEZ DE LA TORRE Y GARCIA DE VELASCO LÓPEZ HERNÁNDEZ) : Preguntas y respuestas.**

**.  
**

Debido al auge de preguntas surgidas recientemente respecto a la unidad MEXICO, JUAN PEDRO SANTIAGO CUAHUTEMOC OSWALDO MICTLAN MARIA DE LA CONCEPCIÓN SÁNCHEZ DE LA TORRE Y GARCIA DE VELASCO LÓPEZ HERNÁNDEZ aquí en la compañía"Flying Mint Bunny" hemos decidido hacer una compilación con las dudas de los usuarios y las soluciones necesarias para que nuestros clientes puedan disfrutar plenamente de su unidad. De la misma forma también le recordamos a nuestros clientes que no nos hacemos responsables por daños, perdidas, lesiones, tortura, muerte, secuestros, o cualquier otra situación/consecuencia si deciden activar los modos bloqueados.

.

P: Estoy harto de las continuas intromisiones de la unidad USA. Cómo hago para que mi unidad MÉXICO lo enfrente y gane?

R: Esto puedes lograrlo poniendo a tu unidad en modo _prehispánico, porfiriato_ o para mejores efectos en modo _maniaco/dañado_, después, si se encuentra en modo _porfiriato_ o _dañado_ dile que USA esta interfiriendo con sus intereses, si esta en modo prehispánico solo déjalo cerca de la victima. Alternativamente puedes sobornarlo con tequila en sus otros modos y se encargara de que la unidad USA no se aparezca durante al menos algún tiempo, si usted no es un psicópata, sádico, esquizofrénico ó político le sugerimos no preguntarle a su unidad como lo logro.

P: MÉXICO es un seme (dominante) o un uke (sumiso)?

R: La unidad MÉXICO es un seme, sin embargo gracias a su modo _latin lover_ adoptara la actitud (y posición) que haga sentir mejor a su pareja.

P: Quiero que mi unidad MÉXICO mantenga la actitud seme y llegue hasta las ultimas con cualquier unidad que le ponga enfrente.

R: Emborrachalo en modo _prehispánico_. El modo _maniaco/dañado _también podrá funcionar para esto pero es muy probable que al final mate a la otra unidad.

P: No comprendo el porque de su gusto por la unidad RUSIA, IVAN BRAGINSKI, de hecho lo encuentro perturbador.

R: A muchos usuarios les sorprende el gusto de la unidad MÉXICO por la unidad RUSIA (y aún mas que a la unidad RUSIA le agrade la unidad MÉXICO), la unidad MÉXICO siempre ha admirado a la unidad RUSIA , juntos comparten desdén por la unidad USA y la unidad RUSIA provee de armas a la unidad MÉXICO, y ninguna de estas unidades se sorprende ó intimida con las acciones de la otra sin importar que tan sádicas, extrañas o crueles sean; además estas 2 unidades son compañeros de parranda pues son 2 de las 3 unidades capaces de consumir licor en cantidades tan excesivas.

P: Existe otro tipo de unidades MÉXICO?

R: México es una sola unidad y modelo, sin embargo si consigues otras 2 unidades México cada una adoptara un papel diferente correspondiendo a Norte, Centro y Sur. No lo recomendamos pues pelearan constantemente entre si y otras unidades no MEXICO no detectaran a las unidades MEXICO designadas como NORTE y SUR.

Las unidades comenzaran a llamarse y actuar entre si de la siguiente forma:

NORTE

Responderá a: Norte, Narco, norteño, banda, codo, tacaño, etc

Actitud: Odiara a la unidad USA y lo demostrara, será mal hablado y directo además MUY tacaño.

CENTRO

Responderá a: Valle de México, México, meseta central, chilango, defeño, perro megalómano, mafioso, backstabber, etc.

Actitud: básicamente entrara en modo _porfiriato_ inmediatamente, pero mantendrá la actitud alegre aunque siempre de negocios, en todas las decisiones de los 3 Méxicos el siempre tendra la 1º y ultima palabra.

SUR

Responderá a: idiota alegre, sureño, playero, inútil, disléxico, guerrillero, zapatista, etc

Actitud: seguirá en su modo alegre default pero será más despistado y más propenso a entrar en modo _guerrillero_.

Nota: al separar a las unidades MEXICO todas ellas olvidaran la existencia de las otras y volverán a su programación anterior como un único individuo.

P: Mi unidad esta obsesionada con el fútbol.

R: Todas las unidades latinas lo están. Puedes conseguirle un empleo como jugador, o entrenador, o en su defecto darle un balón y mandarlo a buscar a las unidades Brasil y Argentina para después embriagarlos y aprovechar la situación con cámaras o en persona.

P: Mi unidad ah preparado un gran banquete y lo ha adornado con flores amarillas y púrpuras además de muchas figuras de esqueletos y calaveras de azúcar y no me deja probar nada. ¿Es esto algún ritual del que deba preocuparme?

R: Es normal, ha llegado el día de muertos, espera la visita de la muerte ("la catrina") fantasmas, espíritus, apariciones, etc por la noche durante unos 2- 4 días, durante los cuales que armaran una gran fiesta junto con tu unidad y después de eso todo volverá a la normalidad . Puedes unirte a la celebración o tomarte unos días libres si esto te asusta.

P: Mi unidad de repente actua de forma machista, es esto un modo o algo asi?

R: L a actitud machista es un error de programación que a veces ocurre en las unidades latinas, para resolverlo solo toma una sarten, bat , pala, o cualqueir cosa pesada y potencialmente peligrosa y dale un golpe muy fuerte (de preferencia en la cabeza) y hazle saber quien manda, despues de eso hay una ligera posibilidad de que el error se cambie de machista a mandilón (el cual desaparecera cuando se recupere de las heridas que le inflinjas)..

Esperamos que esta extensión de preguntas y respuestas haya sido de utilidad.

.

ATTE

La compañía "Flying Mint Bunny".

.

* * *

**AHORA RESPONDIENDO A OTRAS DUDAS:**

**RELACIÓN ENTRE MEXICO Y RUSIA:**

México ha tenido y buscado acercamientos con Rusia a tal grado que el sistema educativo en México es basicamente socialista, aunque en el pasado (la guerra fria ) no podia por presiones de gringolandia (USA), ahora México intenta distanciarse de USA (ya era hora), USA a incumplido para empezar el tratado de libre comercio (desde que se firmo) y la iniciativa Mérida (una operacion que inicio la guerra contra el narcotrafico dentro del terrritorio mexicano donde el gobierno gringo prometia ayuda para combatir a los narcotraficantes), México a dejado de comprar armas a los gringos y en 2010 comenzo los acuerdos para comprar armas, helicopteros y costeros a Rusia, asi mismo firmo un acuerdo nuclear y energetico (gas y petroleo) y redujo el tiempo de respuesta para otorgar visas a Rusia de 4 meses a 48 hrs , eso entre otras cosas.


End file.
